


Shinobi nie mają co robić w wolnym czasie, więc plotkują

by kasssumi



Series: Przyjemność po mojej stronie [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, cisfem!Iruka, cisfem!Izumo, cisfem!Kotetsu, piszemy fiki do naruto jakby był 2007 rok, sugerowane Izumo/Kotetsu, sugerowane Kurenai/Asuma, wspomniane Iruka/Kurenai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: — Pograsz z nami, Iruka-chan? — zaproponowała Anko, uśmiechając się szeroko i upijając ze swojej czarki.— A w co gracie? — zapytała Iruka, opierając łokcie na blacie.Kurenai uśmiechnęła się, a Izumo z Kotetsu zachichotały.— W skali od zera do dziesięciu, jak byś oceniła moje zdolności łóżkowe? — zapytała Anko, mrugając zalotnie powiekami.





	Shinobi nie mają co robić w wolnym czasie, więc plotkują

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) i [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.  
> 

Dzień Iruki był dosyć długi. Musiała zostać w Akademii po lekcjach, aby dopilnować sprzątającego Konohamaru, który myślał, że użycie farbującej bomby w klasie ujdzie mu na sucho. Przez to jej zmiana przy obsłudze misji przypadła na późniejsze godziny i nie miała czasu zrobić zakupów, jak planowała. Na dodatek mijał drugi miesiąc bez słowa od Naruto i mimo że wiedziała, że nie pojechał na wakacje, tylko na trening, to i tak miała nadzieję, że może jednak dzisiaj podskoczy do niej żaba z lisem – ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

Zjadła szybko ramen w Ichiraku, ale skoro i tak było późno, zdecydowała się pójść do Zardzewiałego Shurikena. Była niemal pewna, że znajdzie tam jakiś znajomych, z którymi będzie mogła wypić, aby zapomnieć o zmęczeniu i rozczarowaniu.

Nie zawiodła się; zrobiła jedynie pięć kroków w stronę baru, kiedy usłyszała swoje imię.

— Iruka-chan! Iru-uka!

Uśmiechnęła się i od razu skręciła w stronę, z której dochodził głos Anko. Dotarła do loży, gdzie oprócz Anko czekały na nią również Kurenai, Izumo i Kotetsu. Te dwie ostatnie przesunęły się tak, aby Iruka mogła usiąść koło nich. Opadła na miejsce i skinęła głową, kiedy Kurenai od razu podsunęła jej czarkę i nalała sake.

— Pograsz z nami, Iruka-chan? — zaproponowała Anko, uśmiechając się szeroko i upijając ze swojej czarki.

— A w co gracie? — zapytała Iruka, kładąc łokcie na blacie.

Kurenai uśmiechnęła się, a Izumo z Kotetsu zachichotały. 

— W skali od zera do dziesięciu, jak byś oceniła moje zdolności łóżkowe? — zapytała Anko, mrugając zalotnie powiekami.

Iruka uniosła brwi i oparła brodę na dłoniach.

— Czyli mam ocenić, jak bardzo chciałabym się z kimś przespać?

— Bingo — odpowiedziała Kurenai.

— Ojej — westchnęła teatralnie Iruka i spojrzała na Anko. Ku uciesze wszystkich siedzących w loży, zjechała wzrokiem do biustu kunoichi i mruknęła, a dopiero potem oceniła. — Takie dobre sześć.

— Tylko sześć?! — oburzyła się Anko, wstając, ale Kurenai zaśmiała się i pociągnęła ją w dół, po czym nalała sake do czarki.

Iruka wzruszyła ramionami i cały czas uśmiechała się.

— Dlaczego sześć? — zapytała Izumo. 

— Musisz wytłumaczyć, to też część zabawy — dodała Kotetsu.

— Wytłumaczyć, tak? — Iruka spojrzała w swoją czarkę, po czym znowu na Anko. — Wybacz, Anko, ale cały czas miałabym w głowie to, że z rękawów wychodzą ci węże, więc nie wiem, gdzie je trzymasz i… cóż. Węże. Nie mój fetysz.

— Potrafię to zrozumieć — odezwała się po chwili Kurenai.

— Logiczne — zgodziła się Izumo.

— A ja, a ja, teraz moja kolej! — zawołała Kotetsu, niemal siadając Izumo na kolanach, aby wychylić się jak najbardziej do Iruki.

Iruka oparła policzek na pięści i spojrzała na dwie przyjaciółki. Zakręciła sake w swojej czarce, ale nie napiła się jeszcze. O wiele ciekawsze było oglądanie rumieńców na twarzach chuuninów, które mogły być wynikiem alkoholu – albo ich bliskości. Iruka zaśmiała się i wyprostowała.

— Obie dostajecie po pięć — odpowiedziała lekko i, jak się spodziewała, miny obu zrzedły.

— Ale żadna z nas nie przywołuje nic obślizgłego. — Kotetsu wydęła usta i cofnęła się w głąb loży.

Iruka zasłoniła usta dłonią, aby ukryć śmiech, bo obie kunoichi nie wyglądały na obrażone, ale bardziej na zrezygnowane.

— Jesteśmy takie nieciekawe…? — zapytała Izumo, siorbiąc sake i wyglądając jak jedno wielkie nieszczęście.

— Wcale nie — odpowiedziała Iruka, decydując, że tyle dręczenia wystarczy. — Po prostu kiedy o was myślę, zawsze jesteście we dwie. Nie widzę jednej bez drugiej. I dlatego razem macie dziesiątkę.

Przez chwilę przy stole zapanowała cisza, podczas której Anko i Kurenai zaczęły powoli kiwać głowami, a na twarzach Izumo i Kotetsu w końcu pojawił się uśmiech. Te ostatnie spojrzały po sobie, po czym szybko odwróciły wzrok.

— Wypiję za to! — rzuciła Kotetsu i wypiła swoje sake.

— Twój mózg ciekawie łączy fakty — zauważyła Izumo, kiedy wysiorbała swoje sake. — Ile dasz Kurenai?

— Dziesięć — odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia Iruka, puszczając ocenianej kunoichi oczko. Zaśmiały się obie, a Iruka tym razem nie czekała z wytłumaczeniem, aż ją o nie zapytają. — Nawet nie musiałam nad tym myśleć, bo już mam to za sobą.

Anko spojrzała to na Kurenai, to na Irukę.

— Przespałyście się ze sobą? — zapytała.

— Mhm — potwierdziła Kurenai. — I dziesięć również dla ciebie, Iruka — dodała, unosząc czarkę niczym w toaście. Iruka opuściła wzrok, sięgając po swoją.

— Skoro mowa o Kurenai, to co z Asumą? — zapytała niby mimochodem Izumo, ale ukradkiem zerkała na Kurenai i uśmiechała się kącikiem ust.

Iruka musiała zrobić unik, ponieważ Kurenai rzuciła swoją czarką w Izumo, która aktualnie pochylała się bardziej do Iruki, ponieważ Kotetsu opierała głowę na jej ramieniu. Kiedy Iruka się wyprostowała, Kurenai miała zdecydowanie bardziej czerwone policzki.

— Asuma, Asuma… — Iruka popukała się w wargę palcem, jakby musiała się dłużej zastanowić. — Ode mnie Asuma ma cztery.

Tym razem to Kurenai z oburzeniem spojrzała na Irukę, która uniosła ręce w geście poddania się.

— Może i jest… na tyle wielki — zaczęła tłumaczyć Iruka — i wygląda na takiego, co mógłby przytrzymać mnie i pieprzyć przy ścianie bez używania czakry, no i ciekawie byłoby poczuć tę brodę wszędzie, gdzie się da… — Iruka urwała, bo Kurenai przyłożyła dłonie do policzków, a jej rumieniec zajmował już całą twarz.

— To dlaczego tylko cztery? — zapytała Kotetsu.

— Bo nie cierpię smrodu papierosów — odpowiedziała Iruka.

— I tyle punktów przez to stracił? Nie musicie być twarzą w twarz — zauważyła Anko.

— Jak mówiłam, z Asumą najbardziej chciałabym się pieprzyć przy ścianie, aby mnie uniósł, więc twarzą w twarz to jednak jedyne rozwiązanie.

— Ach, tak, tak… — zgodziła się Anko.

Iruka wyciągnęła ręce do przodu, aby strzelić palcami.

— To kto następny? — zapytała. Nie spodziewała się, że ubaw z reakcji kunoichich siedzących w loży będzie taki wielki. Jeszcze nic nie wypiła, a i tak czuła, jak zmęczenie i stres tego dnia odpływają z niej falami.

— Och, wiem! Wiem! — Kotetsu oparła łokcie na stole, a twarz na dłoniach. — Gai!

Kiedy pozostałe kunoichi przy stole zachichotały, Iruka powachlowała się dłonią, wywołując u nich zdziwienie.

— No nie mów! Ile dasz Gaiowi? — zapytała Kotetsu.

— Osiem, jak nie dziewięć — odpowiedziała Iruka. Zmrużyła oczy, westchnęłą i uśmiechnęła się leniwie.

— To dość… wysoko — zauważyła Izumo.

— No, myślałam, że ten spandeks i to, że jest głośny, trochę ci obniżą ocenę — dodała Anko.

Iruka machnęła ręką.

— Spandeksu na sobie nie będzie miał podczas seksu. A co do bycia głośnym… — Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. — Nie mam nic przeciwko, a poza tym sądzę, że usta miałby zajęte. Bo nie wyobrażam sobie, aby Gai nie ogłosił, że jeśli nie sprawi, że dojdę na jego ustach dziesięć razy w ciągu dwóch godzin, to już na pewno sprawi, że dojdę w sumie przynajmniej dwadzieścia razy w ciągu nocy, więc nie widzę, gdzie tu problem.

Wszystkie kunoichi przy stole odetchnęły głośno i skrzyżowały nogi.

— Um, o tym nie pomyślałam — przyznała Izumo.

— Iruka, naprawdę masz łeb na karku, jeśli o takie sprawy chodzi — zauważyła Anko. — Będę do ciebie przychodzić z każdą nową osobą.

— Hm — mruknęła Kurenai. Patrzyła na Irukę dziwnie spokojnym i analizującym spojrzeniem, jakby szukała w niej czułego punktu. Iruka miała zamiar w końcu napić się ze swojej czarki, ale widząc ten wzrok odstawiła ją na blat, bo wolała być czujna. Przygotowywała się do kolejnego uniku, ale zamiast tego Kurenai po prostu zapytała: — A co z Kakashim?

— Ooo, Kakashi — westchnęła Izumo.

— U mnie ma osiem — powiedziała Anko.

— Tak, osiem to dobry numer — zgodziła się Kotetsu. — Cała ta… tajemniczość. Co ma pod maską? Co ma pod ochraniaczem?

— Pod ochraniaczem ma sharingan, to wiadomo — dodała Anko. — Ale cała reszta? _Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie_. Wielka niewiadoma. Paru restauratorów widziało i są zachwyceni. A przez to sama chcesz wiedzieć i… ach, ach, tajemniczość jest wysoko w cenie.

Iruka skrzywiła się nieco.

— Dla mnie tajemniczość to Ibiki, bo tajemnicą jest, ile tak naprawdę wytrzymał tortur, a wyszedł z tego względnie cały. Jego wytrzymałość daje mu ode mnie osiem. Ale Kakashi? Kakashi to taka… mocna dwójka.

Kotetsu i Izumo wypluły sake z ust z zaskoczenia, a Anko gapiła się na nią z otwartymi ustami. Kurenai jedynie zmarszczyła brwi, przekrzywiła głowę i zapytała:

— Dlaczego tak nisko? Dlaczego najniżej ze wszystkich?

Iruka wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Kakashi zawsze ma taką leniwą postawę, więc skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie oczekiwałby, żeby wszystko za niego robić? Ciężko mi też wierzyć Naruto, ale wbił mi do głowy, że Kakashi musi ukrywać coś nieprzyjemnego pod tą maską, i mimo że nie chcę wyjść na płytką, to jednak przygoda na jedną noc odpada, a nikt nigdy z nikim go nie widział, więc jeśli Kakashi ma jakieś związki, to tylko krótkotrwałe. Wiecznie się spóźnia, więc dlaczego miałby przychodzić na czas na randki? Czyta _Icha Icha_ , więc pewnie ma skrzywione pojęcie seksu, bo na przykład ja nie mam wielkich cycków, a każda główna bohaterka wykreowana przez Jiraiyę jest modelowana na Tsunade. Często też nie mogę dojść od samej penetracji, a w _Icha Icha_ każda bohaterka potrafi zawsze dojść tylko od tego. A czasami po prostu chciałabym possać penisa sama, bez wpychania mi go do gardła. Więc nie, ja podziękuję, postoję.

Znowu odpowiedziała jej cisza. Iruka chwyciła sake w dłoń i spojrzała wyzywająco na Kurenai, która zamrugała kilka razy i odchrząknęła.

— Dużo o tym myślałaś — zauważyła.

Iruka nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć, więc zamiast tego odchyliła swoją czarkę i wypiła z niej wszystko na raz.

Myślała. Dużo. Za dużo. Ale jak ma nie myśleć, kiedy Ayame, która widziała twarz Kakashiego, wzdycha za każdym razem, gdy ktokolwiek nawet wspomni jego imię? Jak ma nie myśleć, kiedy Kakashi dzieli się z nią informacjami o Naruto, gdy tylko je dostanie? Musiała się zabezpieczyć, zbierając wady Kakashiego, aby czasem się nie zakochać. Tylko tego jej brakowało.

sss

Decyzja, aby jednak dzisiaj skorzystać z zaproszenia Genmy i wyjść z nim oraz paroma innymi jouninami do baru, okazała się trafna. Kakashi nie spodziewał się, że Zardzewiały Shuriken będzie taką fontanną plotek. 

Popijali właśnie sake, kiedy ze stolika niedaleko padło imię Asumy. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli: Gai z ciekawością, Genma z zaskoczeniem, a Kakashi kątem oka. Genma poklepał go po plecach, kiedy usłyszeli, jak nisko został oceniony, ale po chwili jego ręka zamarła, kiedy kunoichi zaczęła tłumaczyć, dlaczego. Usiadł prościej i przesunął senbon w drugi kącik ust.

— Która to tak? — zapytał.

— Iruka Umino — odpowiedział Kakashi, zerkając ukradkiem w stronę stolika, który tylko on miał w polu widzenia. — Z Kurenai, Anko i dwiema innymi kunoichi, chuuninami.

— Ciekawe tematy sobie znalazły — zauważył Asuma, gasząc papierosa.

Całą czwórką zgodzili się bez słowa, że będą milczeć i słuchać, o kim jeszcze kunoichi plotkują. Nie zawiedli się; kolejną osobą, jaka poszła na ruszt, był Gai. Kakashi cieszył się, że Gai nie może zrobić z tego wyzwania, który z nich będzie miał więcej punktów, bo nie miał ochoty na odmawianie mu. Dodatkowo z zaskoczenia, jak wysoko Gai zapunktował u Iruki, Kakashi łyknął całą czarkę sake przez maskę.

Gai spłonął rumieńcem, więc Kakashi szturchnął go łokciem.

— Prawdę mówi, co nie? — zapytał Genma, szczerząc się szeroko, a mimo to nie upuszczając senbonu z ust. Zaraz jednak oczy mu zabłysły i spojrzał na Kakashiego, którego imię przed chwilą padło z podsłuchiwanej przez nich loży. — To będzie ciekawe.

Kakashi odstawił swoją czarkę. Zgadzał się z Genmą – będzie to dla niego ciekawe, bo odkąd Naruto został jego uczniem, nasłuchał się o Iruce-sensei tyle, że zdawało mu się, jakby ją znał. A to, co o niej wiedział, było intrygujące. Kakashi zbierał się w sobie, aby może zagadać, zaprosić ją gdzieś, ale nigdy nie było ku temu dobrej okazji. A biorąc pod uwagę to, ile dostał od niej punktów, nie spodziewał się, że… 

Że obserwowała go na tyle, aby wiedzieć, jaką ma postawę. Że tak bardzo interesuje się tym, co on ma pod maską, że słuchała wywodu Naruto na ten temat. Że zwróciła uwagę na to, że nigdy z nikim się nie pokazywał w romantycznych sytuacjach. Że z takimi szczegółami opisze to, co można znaleźć w książkach Jiraiyi, co znaczyło, że sama je czytała. 

Kakashi uśmiechał się pod maską, mimo że Asuma i Genma – zwłaszcza Genma – wyśmiewali się z niego pod nosem, a nawet Gai powstrzymywał uśmiech. 

— Wypiję za to — powiedział Genma i upił sake.

— … dasz Genmie? — usłyszeli pytanie Anko. Wszyscy przy stoliku zamarli, w tym Genma nadal z czarką przy ustach.

Najpierw usłyszeli prychnięcie Iruki, a dopiero potem jej słowa.

— Dwa, i to ledwo-ledwo. To nie ta sama mocna dwójka, co Kakashi, to… półtora. — Genma się zapowietrzył i gdyby nie Asuma, który szybko złapał jego senbon, to Genma wciągnąłby go sobie do gardła. Iruka mówiła dalej: — No dajcie spokój, uczył się od Yondaime jego jutsu, szybkiego jutsu, więc ja nie chcę mieć wspólnego z nikim, kto jest kojarzony z byciem szybkim. Szybkość to nie coś, co chcę w swojej sypialni, bo nawet szybki numerek ma swoje granice. 

Gai przegrał walkę ze swoim uśmiechem i chichotał otwarcie, podczas gdy Genma wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co ma teraz robić ze swoim życiem. Asuma zapalił kolejnego papierosa i mimo wszystko wyglądał na zadowolonego.

Kakashi dopił swoje sake, zostawił pieniądze na blacie i użył jutsu, aby bez słowa zniknąć z klubu. Otrzymał dzisiaj nowe dane, które sprawiały, że jego rozmyślania nad Iruką przybrały na sile, bo… cóż. Iruka naprawdę dużo o nim myślała, prawda? Kurenai miała tutaj rację. Czy to mogło znaczyć, że Kakashi jednak miał szansę, mimo że dostał tak mało punktów? 

Nie dowie się, póki nie spróbuje. A nie było w wiosce Naruto, z którym musiałby konkurować o czas spędzony z Iruką. Więc… czemu nie? Może zacząć pojawiać się w biurze obsługującym misje w wolnym czasie. Jadać posiłki w Ichiraku. A po pewnym czasie, jeśli nadal będzie chciał, jeśli okaże się, że Iruka naprawdę jest taką ciekawą osobą, to może zaprosi ją na randkę.

Z podjętą decyzją, Kakashi zamknął _Icha Icha_ i, skacząc po dachach, skierował się do pomnika pamięci, aby opowiedzieć o dzisiejszym wieczorze swojej drużynie.

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka ma zmienioną płeć, ponieważ Gai i jego dwadzieścia orgazmów. Tylko dlatego. Izumo i Kotetsu mają zmienioną płeć dla towarzystwa.
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
